freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Weapons
Freezing list of weapons. 0-9 A Anti-Nova Anti-Nova (アンチ ノヴァ, Anchi Novua) is the very first Volt Weapon ever. First used by Maria Lancelot in the early clashes prior to her "death" during the 4th Nova Clash. Today there are only two Genetics Students to ever had the honour or ability to use the weapon efficiently (or have it at all): Chiffon Fairchild, up until her tragic death following the incident of Alaska; and Roxanne Elipton, a Genetics America student and Sub-Commander of Platoon 13. Franka Porsche of the Valkyries is able to wield a hand crafted version, created by Dr. Gengo Aoi, of this weapon. Arcadia Aoi, granddaughter of Maria, is able to wield this weapon as well. The Weapon itself is a massive clawed gauntlet with immense reach and colossal raw strength, shown when Chiffon managed to cause the "Type-Amelia" to fall over with a single punch. Roxanne was also seen with the Anti-Nova when her squad were defending the solar furnace from the the Maria Clones. She is also able to detach her two shields into 16 total attack pods. Franka has arm paddles and boots over gauntlets; she can levitate, block particle beams, and launch them with assistance from Tiziana Ferrari. Instead of exploiting the weapon's incredible strength for brutal attacks, Arcadia opts to exploit the weapon's gripping strengths to detach the gauntlets and latch them onto her opponents and remotely absorb their Soul Energy Arondight Arondight (アーロンダイト, Ārondaito) is Trish McKenzie's Volt Weapon, which are a pair of broadswords. Asymmetrical Strafing Asymmetrical Strafing (非対称機銃掃射, Hitaishō Kijū Sōsha) is the formal name of Elizabeth Mably's Type-SSS Volt Weapon, a pair of remotely-controlled satellites that fire energy beams and creates transparent shields. The weapon's strongest attack is Volt Longinus, though due to stability issues it takes a whole thirty seconds to charge before it can be utilized. B Bolt Axe Bolt Axe (ボルト アックス, Boruto Akkusu) is a large pole-axe Volt Weapon wielded by Audrey Duval. C Chains of Binding Chains of Binding (束縛の鎖, Sokubaku no Rensa) are Ganessa Roland's Volt Weapon. It takes the form of four (six in the anime) chained, pointed weights, acting as flails attached to her back which she can manipulate in movement and length. In the anime, two of the flails transform into circular saws. D Divine Trust Divine Trust (ディバイン・トラスト, Kami no Shinrai) is Ingrid Bernstein's Volt Weapon, a pair of bladed tonfas, which defended her from Satella's blows and broke her own Volt Weapon, Nova Blood. Doppelgänger Doppelgänger (ドッペルゲンガー, Dopperugengā) is Elize Schmitz, Volt Weapon, a pair of twin daggers. Dual Katana Dual Katana (デュアル･カタナ, Dyuaru Katana) is Kaho Hiiragi's Volt Weapon, are a pair of Wakizashi blades. E Elegant Destroyer Elegant Destroyer (エレガントデスト ロイヤー, Ereganto Desutoroiyā) is Attia Simmon's Volt Weapon, which is a large, multi-spiked meteor hammer. F Fairchild Buster The Fairchild Buster (フェアチャイルド バスター, Feachairudo Basutā) is the formal name of Roxanne Elipton's Anti-Nova Plasma Weapon, which was developed to counter Chiffon Fairchild's monstrous strength. Falchion Falchion (ファルシオン, Farushion) are the Volt Weapons wielded by Cassie Lockheart. They are a pair of arm-mounted blades, which Cassie uses to pierce the Nova's core to fulfil her duty as a "Finisher." G Getsuro Getsuro ("Getsurō"; 月浪, Moon Wave) is the lance Volt Weapon of West Genetics professor, Yu-Mi Kim. Gigantes Glaive Gigantes Glaive (ギガンテス グレイブ, Gigantesu Gureibu) is the name of Ticy Phenyl's Volt Weapon. It is a zanbato, a very thick and heavy blade, which forces Ticy to use a defensive stance in combat and retaliating against her opponents with brutal offence, so she does not utilize great speed techniques outside of her Illusion Turn. Ticy has the ability to manipulate the density of of her weapon to deal even stronger blows. H Homing Dagger Homing Dagger (ホーミングダガー Hōmingu Dagā) is the formal name Miyabi Kannazuki's Type-SSS Volt Weapon; they are several floating daggers which she can control. I Infinity Fang Infinity Fang (インフィニティファング Infiniti Fangu) is the Volt Weapon used by Creo Brand, and they are a pair of steel-plated gloves. With her Volt Weapon, Creo's jabs have enough force to hit a person through simple wind force. This shows that not having boots focuses her strength on her arms. J K L M N Nova Blood Nova Blood (ノヴァ・ブラッド, Nova Buraddo) is the mid-blade handled Volt Weapon, wielded by Satellizer L. Bridget. Whilst Satella is in Nova Form, she is able to deploy a second copy of Nova Blood. Upon transcendence, she is able to deploy her newest attack Nova Strike. Kazuha Aoi also wielded a weapon of the same name, but it took the form of a smaller sword, whose signature attack was Blood Strike. O P Q R S Savaging Longinus Savaging Longinus (サベージ ロンギヌス, Sabēji Ronginusu) is the Volt Weapon wielded by Park Se-Mi. The weapon takes the form of akimbo wielded pole blades. Scythe Machina Scythe Machina (サイスマキナー, Saisu Makinā) is the Volt Weapon wielded by Arnett McMillan. As it's name suggests, the weapon is a body-size scythe, which Arnett wields with great efficiency. Shinen Shinen (四念, Four Senses) are the Volt Weapons of Rana Linchen. The weapon is a pair of steel-plated gauntlets and boots which, in tandem with her ability to use her Stigmata to channel energy throughout her body, making Rana a formidable close range opponent. Type-SSS Type-SSS is a subcategory of Volt Weapons'. '''They are long range, projectile based weaponry that usually boast power greater than the average Volt Weapon. These weapons are suited for Striker positions. Known users are Elizabeth Mably, Julia Munberk, Miyabi Kannazuki, and Tiziana Ferrari. T U V Vibrato Hell '''Vibrato Hell' (ビブラート·地獄, Biburāto Jigoku) are the Volt Weapons wielded by Charles Bonaparte, the weapons themselves are a pair of dual-wielded, knuckle knife styled, trench knives. When combined with her Typhon Turn, this can be used to cut up her foe in a blink of an eye. Victory Pledge Victory Pledge (勝利の誓い, Shōri no Chikai) is Holly Rose's Volt Weapon, which takes the form of a two-handed broadsword. During the 11th Nova Clash, Holly revealed that she could control multiple copies of her Volt Weapon using a formation named Sentinel Sword: Excalibur. W X Y Z References See also *Volt Texture *Plasma Texture Category:Browse Category:Synopsis